


Rock You To Sleep

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sex Toys, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few requests for some somnophilia, so here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock You To Sleep

It’s the worst on long work days, when their schedules don’t fit together nicely so it ends up that Chris can’t see Will at lunch or Chris can’t be home for dinner. Will has to go into work early and Chris stays late and it’s frustrating as hell when all he wants to do is be with him in every capacity. That can’t be too much to ask, can it?

They flirt endlessly all day over text messages to make up for it. Until Will turns it into something more.

 _"Want you to fuck me when you get home."_ Will sends.  _"Been thinking about it all. day."_ Chris bites back a groan as he sits on his cast chair during a break while the crew resets the scene and types back a reply.  _"I want to so bad._ _We are resetting the scene. Again._ _Don’t think I will be home until late, you’ll long be in bed."_

 _"Don’t care."_  Will replies. _"Still want it when you get home."_

-

It’s after three in the morning when Chris closes the bedroom door silently behind himself, skin already prickling with the desire and the eagerness of what is about to happen, despite how tired he is from working. He strips his clothing off quickly and kicks them somewhere towards the laundry hamper before lifting the sheets and climbing into their bed. Will is snoring softly, his body turned away from Chris, which makes things a lot easier.

They’ve both discussed this thoroughly before agreeing to try it,  _"Are you sure?"_  and  _"Yes, I’m absolutely sure."_  tossed between them and they finally agreed that yes, this was something they both wanted very much.

Chris slides up against Will and presses himself all along his back, already hard, aching with the prospect. He relishes Will’s heated skin, warmed by the blankets. He shifts his hips forward against Will’s ass to rutt against him, but is met with the feeling of smooth plastic. Alarmed, he shoves back the sheets to see the large black flared base of a buttplug pressed deep into Will’s hole.

Chris swallows thickly, then smirks to himself.

"Such a naughty boy." He mutters as he reaches for the base of the plug and twists it. Will moans softly in his sleep, moving his hips minutely away and then towards the pressure. Chris slowly slides the plug out and leans back to set it on his night stand. He squirts some lube onto his hand from the bottle that sits there, left out from Will’s earlier use. He coats himself liberally before sliding back up to Will’s back. He slides two fingers into Will’s ass, coating his rim in the extra lubricant before removing them and directing the head of his cock to Will’s hole. The head of his cock sinks in with only slight resistance thanks to the plug. He wraps his right arm around Will’s chest and pulls Will back against him and Will grunts, the sound trapped in his throat and thick with sleep. His brow pinches slightly when Chris slides out and thrusts back in, moving slow as not to wake Will from his sleep.

The whole thing is even hotter than Chris had expected it to be. Will’s body is completely relaxed and pliant under him and the soft noises Will makes in his sleep just wind him up even higher.

Chris is slow and careful as he slips his finger over Will’s right nipple, circles it with his finger and then presses into it with the pad of his thumb. Will whines, soft and high and his brow creases again when Chris takes his nipple between his fingers and pinches lightly. He soothes it with his thumb against, circles and presses until Will starts arching his spine in his sleep. He looks so beautiful like this, so open and willing and all for Chris to take.

He drops his arm around Will’s chest for leverage as he fucks into him from behind, pumps his hips forward and drives his cock in as deep as he can at this angle. Usually he’d ask Will to prop his knee up and hold himself open to make it easier to fuck him, but he can’t do that now, so he thrusts harder. He feels Will start to squeeze around him a little bit more and he groans into Will’s shoulder, presses his forehead there and then his cheek.

Will finally stirs awake, yawning and moaning almost simultaneously.

"Mmmm… you started without me." Will says sleepily, twisting his neck to the side to kiss Chris. Chris leans forward and kisses him back as best as he can at this angle without stopping his thrusts.

"Didn’t wanna wake you," Chris breathes and drops a kiss to Will’s shoulder. “You have to be at work in three hours." Will groans, Chris isn’t sure if it is from the particularly hard thrust or the fact that Will has to be up in a few hours. Probably a combination of both.

"Fuck, I’m so close already. You feel so good. I missed you so much, tried the plug but it wasn’t enough." He whines, eyes closed and a look of bliss on his face.

Chris slides his hand down and wraps it around Will’s cock where it’s nestled against his belly. He slides his hand up to the head and down the shaft in slow strokes, thumbing over the head and sliding all the way back again. Will moans, unabashed now that he’s awake. He presses his hips back against Chris’s thrusts and then forward into Chris’s tight grip.

"Gonna come for me?" Chris breathes into his ear and Will makes a soft noise of agreement. “Wanna see it, wanna feel you come, squeeze nice and tight around me. Come on."

Will reaches back to brace his hand on Chris’s hip and squeezes harshly there as his orgasm overtakes him. He cries out softly, barely making a sound as his hips twitch forward. He keeps his grip on Chris tight, as if he’s worried about floating off into the abyss. Chris keeps stroking him, feeling the hot come slide over his fingers and working it down Will’s cock.

"So good,  _fuck_." Will sobs as his cock pulses. Chris keeps the pressure around him, strokes him through it all until Will finishes with a heaving breath.

"Can you take it? Just a bit longer?" Chris grunts, shoving his hips forward and working them in small circles, gripping Will’s hips to hold him there.

"Yeah, keep going, keep fucking me. Want you to." Will lets his hand fall back to the bed and leans forward slightly, letting Chris push into him easily, lulled to sleep by the heat—the constant aching pressure and the slick slide over his rim.

Chris isn’t sure if Will is entirely awake when he picks up his pace, Will seems to slip in and out of consciousness until Chris thrusts hard and stills, comes deep inside of him with a groan against Will’s shoulder. He uses his arm to pull Will flush against his heaving chest and holds him there. His whole body shakes with the force of it and he heaves in a breath of air when it finally begins to ebb.

He breathes for what feels like forever until his cock begins to soften and he pulls out. He kisses Will’s shoulder again and drops a few kisses to his bicep as well.

"Mmmm, thank you." Will murmurs, tilting his head up, silently asking for a kiss with eyes closed. Chris leans down and smiles into it, kissing him gently, licking softly at his lips and pecking him a final time for good measure.

"Go back to sleep now." He whispers as he rubs his left hand lovingly over Will’s forehead and cards it through his hair, stopping to scratch lightly at his scalp. Will leans into it and sighs contentedly—mumbles something that sounds like  _"love you"_ —before dropping into his pillow and drifting off again.

Chris tiptoes into the bathroom to wipe the lube from his hand and cock, and returns to gently clean off Will as best as he can. He tosses the cloth into the hamper and slides back into bed, pulling Will back into his chest. Will goes easily, sliding against Chris’s chest and tucking their knees together.

Their disjointed work schedules often frustrates Chris, but as he listens to the sound of Will breathing against his body—feels warm skin pressed against every inch of his own—it makes things seem just a bit more manageable.


End file.
